Did you mean it?
by trinity23
Summary: Something Punk said on his DVD attracts the attention of an old ... friend.


**Disclaimer: **I own no part of WWE. I do not own JoMo and sadly I definately don't own Punk :(

**Slight smuttyness ahead. Consider yourself warned.**

**So, I was watching Punks DVD (watch it if you havent already - its amazing!) Anyway, theres a bit in the DVD when he's talking about being in ECW with JoMo and he says 'I love Morrison to death'. Now I know that it was a completely off the cuff remark, but my brain ran away with it and produced this little one-shot. **

Phil Brooks was sleeping. A rare event. It was common knowledge that he had suffered from insomnia for the majority of his adult life. He was currently laid out of his bed in his apartment. Yes, his apartment – an even rarer occurrence. He had a couple of days off to recover from the WWE's recent European tour and he had decided to head back to Chicago to spend them in the comfort of his own home. The tour had really taken its toll on him and the jetlag had successfully battled the insomnia into submission. That is until the loud knocking on his apartment door.

He woke with a start and swore violently, pulling on a pair of shorts before heading for the door, fully intent on making life wholly unpleasant for whoever was on the other side of it. However, upon opening the door, Phil froze finding himself face to face with a man that he hadn't seen for two years.

_Phil! Oh fuck – right there. Harder please!'_

_Phil smirked as he threw the younger mans legs over his shoulders and thrust violently into him, unable to keep from groaning. 'Fuck, you're so tight Johnny. I'm not gonna last much longer.'  
Phil reached down between their two bodies and found the younger mans cock, fisting it roughly in time with his thrusts, groaning when he felt the brunette tighten around him, crying out Phil's name as he came sending the older man over the edge with him.  
Punk leaned down to kiss the younger man softly before pulling away and rolling over to lay next to the man who he'd been sharing his bed with on and off for pretty much his whole WWE career. The brunette reached over, tracing his fingers lazily over the tattoo covering Phil's chest._

'_You never did get one of your own.' Phil said, shifting onto his side to look into the deep brown eyes of the man next to him._

'_I've got all the time in the world now though,' replied the younger man with a sad smile. 'Maybe I'll have one by the next time I see you.'_

_The older man sighed as the brunette climbed off the bed and began to dress. 'And when will that be?' Phil asked quietly, chewing on his lip ring and staring intently at his inked up hands, not wanting to make eye contact._

_The bed dipped as the younger man leaned down to lift Phil's chin and kiss him fiercely before pulling him into a hug and whispering into his neck 'Not too long old man.'_

'_I've heard that before kid.' Phil sighed and pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the bed watching as the brunette headed for the door, shaking his head sadly. Phil cursed himself or doing the same thing he'd had done to him so many times before. 'Grow a pair Brooks for fucks sake!' he thought to himself, calling out to the younger man just before the door closed causing the brunette to stick his head back into the room, looking hopefully at the man sitting on the bed.  
'No way you'll have the balls to get a tatt Johnny,' Phil said, losing his nerve and failing to tell the younger man exactly how soon he wanted to see him again. 'Not without me there to hold your hand.' He forced a smile and winked._

'_I'll take that bet,' the younger man said sadly. 'See you soon Punk.' He closed the door and walked away, cursing himself and Phil for not having the guts to say how they really felt._

Phil shook his head to clear his thoughts and muttered, eyes fixed on the floor 'I was asleep.'

'I watched your DVD.' John said, not bothering to acknowledge Phil's mutterings. He didn't need to explain any further, he could tell by the flash of realisation in the older mans eyes that he knew what he was referring to. 'Did you mean it? What you said?'

Phil chewed nervously on his lip ring before glancing up to see an uncertain look in the younger mans eyes that Phil was sure was reflected in his own. Taking a deep breath, he replied softly 'I meant it.'

Tears welled up in the eyes of the smaller man as he took Phil's hand and squeezed it. 'Why the hell couldn't you have said it two years ago?' He asked, without even a trace of malice, shaking his head when the older mans gaze once more trained expertly onto the ground. He lifted Punks chin in a movement eerily reminiscent of two years previously and crushed their lips together violently. 'I love you too, old man,' he said, tears spilling from his eyes.

Phil chuckled and wiped the brunettes face gently. 'Wimp.' He grinned, eyes lighting up. 'Speaking of which –'

'Oh for fucks sake, no – I didn't get one. You win ok?' John said, rolling his eyes.

Phil smiled and pulled him into the apartment, shoving him against the wall and kissing him furiously before pulling away and asking nervously 'So what's the plan Johnny? I don't want to get used to this if you're gonna have to walk away again.'

The younger man smiled and took Phil's hand before replying. 'I'm a bit sick of being a free agent now if I'm honest. I'll call Vince – I'm sure we can figure something out.' The brunette squealed in a most un-manly way as Phil picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, dumping him unceremoniously onto the bed and grinning down at him.

'So I think you said something about me winning?' Johnny huffed in mock annoyance as Phil pushed him back to lie onto the bed before smirking and continuing.

'Can I have my prize now?'

**Hope you liked - review for me? xx**


End file.
